Torch (item)
The Torch (トーチ Tōchi) is an item that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. This item is specifically designed for use in Fog of War-type battles, where it increases visibility by a set number of spaces, losing one space of visibility each turn. If a unit with already-extended visibility, such as a Thief, uses a Torch, the effect stacks, allowing for their field of vision to be further extended. The Torch is an uncommon item, often appearing right before a Fog of War chapter begins. Its rarity is due to the fact that chapters with Fog of War are fairly uncommon or absent in many games, and are thus rarely needed. In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, it should be noted that there is unused data for Fog of War. The Torch is analogous to the Torch Staff, a staff that serves the exact same function. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Torch |1 |500 |Increases visibility in Fog of War maps to a radius of 10 spaces; effect decreases by 1 each turn. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Torch |5 |500 |Increases visibility in Fog of War maps to a radius of 4 spaces; effect decreases by 1 each turn. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Torch |5 |500 |Increases visibility in Fog of War maps to a radius of 4 spaces; effect decreases by 1 each turn. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Torch |5 |500 |Increases visibility in Fog of War maps to a radius of 4 spaces; effect decreases by 1 each turn. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Torch |5 |500 |Increases visibility in Fog of War maps to a radius of 4 spaces; effect decreases by 1 each turn. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Torch |5 |500 |Increases visibility in Fog of War maps to a radius of 4 spaces; effect decreases by 1 each turn. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Torch |5 |500 |Increases visibility in Fog of War maps to a radius of 5 spaces; effect decreases by 1 every two turns. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Dalsin |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 20 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Nomad and Thief (Ch. 18) • Enemy Cavalier (Ch. 20) '''Hector's Story:' Enemy Nomad and Thief (Ch. 19) • Enemy Cavalier (Ch. 21) |- |Steal |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Pirate (Ch. 18) Hector's Story: Enemy Pirate (Ch. 19) |- |Inventory |'Eliwood/Hector's Stories:' Dart |- |Visit |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 9 - Village Eliwood's Story: Ch. 13 - Village Hector's Story: Ch. 13 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |'Eirika's Route:' L'Arachel |- |Dropped |Enemy Priest (Ch. 10A) |- |Visit |Ch. 5 - Village • Ch. 10B - Village |- |Vendors |'Main Story:' Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B '''Map Mode:' Port Kiris • Caer Pelyn |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Soldier (Ch. 5)* |- |Vendor (Hard) |Ch. 14 |} ''*''Hard/Maniac Mode only. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 3:' Ch. 1 - Hidden in the corresponding map. |- |Vendors |'Part 3:' Ch. 6 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Unobtainable | - |} Gallery File:Torch TCG.jpg|The '''Torch', as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:FE9 Torch.jpg|The Torch being used in Path of Radiance.